


Врата

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Врата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gateway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98104) by [Vilakins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Vilakins). 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

— Теперь открой главный шлюз.

— Открыл. А что это за штука всё-таки? — спросил Вила, глядя, как на экране увеличивается в размерах кольцо, пока Эйвон направлял "Освободитель" в его сторону.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — ответил Эйвон, переводя двигатели корабля на минимальную мощность, — это Звездные Врата.

— Э?

— Портал в другой конец галактики, — Эйвон нахмурился, сосредоточившись на пульте управления. — Начинаем стыковку.

— Ах, это. Я думал, от них избавились еще тысячи лет назад, чтобы держать религиозных психов подальше. Как их там звали, что-то вроде Аури.

— Очень похоже. И, да, так и было. Очевидно, эти врата, летающие по орбите нейтронной звезды, так и не были найдены.

— Зачем они тебе? Я хочу сказать, они же никуда не ведут, да? Если никаких других не осталось?

— Любое знание полезно. И может оказаться прибыльным. Давай взглянем на них поближе.

* * *

— Интересно, что значат все эти символы, — Вила скользнул пальцами по древним знакам.

— Не трогай их, — рассеянно отозвался Эйвон. Его внимание было поглощено кристаллами, которые он вытащил из пульта управления Вратами. Раздался внезапный скрежет, и Вила с взвизгом отпрыгнул назад. — Вила, что ты наделал?

— Ничего! Честно! Они превратились в омут сами собой!

Прямо из рябящей синевы к ним вывалился человек и, быстро вскочив на ноги, посмотрел совершенно диким взглядом.  
— Вот дерьмо. Они добрались до меня, да?

— Кто? — с любопытством спросил Вила, почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности, когда Звездные Врата закрылись.

— Всех не перечислишь, — мужчина осторожно ощупывал себя. — Ядовитые растения, гигантские москиты, кусачие мелкие пушистые твари, вооруженные до зубов рейфы, все ополчились против меня. Им всегда нужен я. На мне что, где-то мишень нарисована?

— Мне знакомо это чувство, — с симпатией произнес Вила. — Кстати, меня зовут Вила. — Наконец-то у него появился шанс расквитаться с Эйвоном за то, как пренебрежительно тот представил его Тайнусу. — А это Эйвон.

— Родни Маккей, — Родни в ужасе уставился на свою руку. — Я так и знал. Они добрались до меня.

В панике он вжал голову в плечи.

— Всего лишь царапина, — заметил Эйвон.

— Царапина? Тебе-то легко говорить, — Родни умолк и впервые оглянулся вокруг себя. — Кстати, а куда я попал?

— На "Освободитель" — корабль, предназначенный для полетов в глубоком космосе.

— И тебе повезло, — добавил Вила, — потому что всего час назад эта круглая штука болталась за бортом как раз посреди глубокого космоса.

— Но я набирал координаты Атла… — Родни хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вот черт. Этот рейф успел выстрелить в пульт управления после того, как я закончил.

— И тебя занесло в будущее на тысячу лет вперед, — произнес Эйвон.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Логическое умозаключение.

— Неужели? Может, осветишь подробности?

— Нет. Знание будущего может навредить тебе.

— Да, ты прав, — Родни в задумчивости стал расхаживать взад-вперед. Потом замер и щелкнул пальцами. — Ну, всё ясно! Чтобы вернуться назад, мне нужно лишь повторить всю цепь событий с теми же условиями, но в обратном порядке. Если я узнаю точное время и место, это не должно быть сложно. Только дайте мне доступ к компьютеру.

Эйвон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Следуй за мной.

Родни удивленно моргнул, глядя на мерцающий ящик из оргстекла.  
— Выходит, я и правда в будущем. Или же смотрю на образчик современного искусства. Вы просто разговариваете с ним, и всё?

— Вежливо.

— Вежливо, — Родни закатил глаза. — У вас чувствительный компьютер. Вот счастье-то! — Он сел и потер руки. — Ладно, это не должно занять много времени, когда в наличии имеются лучший мозг в галактике и вполне приличная техника.

— Какая проницательность, а ведь мы только что познакомились, — вполголоса отозвался Эйвон.

— Я имел в виду себя.

— Думаю, мне лучше держаться подальше, — громко заявил Вила. — При столкновении двух эго такой величины вполне способна образоваться черная дыра.

* * *

— Ну, готов? — Родни стоял перед Вратами.

— Готов.

Эйвон еще раз проверил настройки на приборе, который они с Вилой собрали на скорую руку. Основным компонентом для него послужила “плойка”.

— Надеюсь, эта штука нацелена куда нужно.  
Родни коснулся последнего символа, Эйвон нажал на свою кнопку, и Родни с криком прыгнул в синюю рябь.

— Словно Кзинт, — заметил Вила.

— Подозреваю, что маленький кусочек кристалла попал ему в ягодицу, — сказал Эйвон.

— Надеюсь, он вернулся домой.

— Уверен, что вернулся. У него был блестящий ум, — Эйвон вздохнул, — почти равный моему.

— В остальном же он был приятным парнем. С весьма разумным отношением к опасности.

— Да, он показался довольно близким мне по духу, если не считать трусости и мнительности.

Эйвон и Вила взглянули друг на друга и ухмыльнулись.


End file.
